


Isak is a hermit until Even happens

by cloudowl



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Magic, a bit fluffy, fantasy themed, isak brews the best alcohol, jonas is a good pal, kind of, love of nature and animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudowl/pseuds/cloudowl
Summary: Isak lives in a cot in the middle of nowhere. He makes potions, cares for the plants and animals of the forest and makes the best brew there is in the land.Jonas likes to visit and to call him a hermit but that is about to change when Even one day shows up at his cot.





	Isak is a hermit until Even happens

**Author's Note:**

> Glad you decided to try and read my story.  
> It is my first time posting here, and hopefully you will enjoy reading it, I had fun writing it.  
> Also English is not my first language so any mistakes are mine.

“Come here you damn bird!“

 

Sighed, Isak should definitely get a new bird; Oscar was just to stubborn to do his bidding when he needed to order new ingredients for his potions.

 

He hated having to make the trip to the village, it was a three sun downs long ride and he hated having to ride for that long, he rather have the shop’s errand boy ride them up to him. He didn’t like leaving his home for six sun downs as his plants needed water and his animals needed food and water.

 

He went back inside as Oscar was far away for now, hopefully he would get back before the next sunup; for now his shopping had to wait.

 

He went back to his pot, stirring it carefully, pulling out his wand to fetch some ingredients from the shelf to add to his potion. He sprinkled in some herbs, chopped up some ginger and stirred a bit to make the colour change from yellow to an amber colour. It needed to boil for a while before he added in the fairy dust and a few phoenix tears.

 

He flicked his wand to make sure that the spoon keeps stirring as left it alone to walk outside his little cot.

 

His cot was place in the middle of nowhere, all by itself. He lived close to the nature and the animals of it and he communicated with them to keep him company.

 

He liked being by himself, he hated interacting with people, always found them annoying, and he always got stressed and grumpy when he was around a lot of people, even for short periods of time. He wouldn’t like to call himself a hermit, he had friend’s thank you, he just liked being alone, and that’s all.

 

He went out to his herb garden, picking up some fresh herbs for cooking up some soup and to dry, he was always short on dry herbs or it felt like it, so it never hurt to pluck some extra during the warm part of the year and dry them out.

 

He was bending down over a shadowy place to pick up some flowers from the moss growing there in the wet dark area. He was so caught up he didn’t hear anyone coming.

 

“hi your hermit!”

 

Not because Isak would like to admit it but he jumped up high in surprise, dropping his herbs and flowers as he drew his wand.

 

“Fucking hell, you scared the living daylight out of me!” Isak answered as he noticed whom it was and lowered his wand.

 

“What’s up man? How have you been?” the guy answered as he got of the horse and bound it to the railing as he walked through the gate.

 

The man going through the gate was Isak’s best friend Jonas, a blacksmith living in the village providing both weapons and tools for the village people. Except being a really good friend to Isak, he help him keep his knifes’ and the old sword he kept around sharp.

 

“What are you doing here? Has something happened?”, Isak asked in concern, his friend usually didn’t visit him out here without a reason.

 

“Na, nothing special man, just wanted to see you, it has been too long since last time so I just wanted to see how you were doing”, Jonas answered.

 

“You are so lying, no one does a three sun downs ride for saying hi to a friends”, Isak retuned with as he had put his wand away and bend down to pick up his dropped herbs and flowers.

 

“Uhm, yeah, about that, I was just passing by on the way home from getting some new material two villages over for a new board sword I have been ordered to make for the ruler of our land. Isn’t that cool?”.

 

“Yeah, that is pretty cool, but why stopping by here, it’s not exactly on the way back”, Isak answered as he made his way back inside, Jonas followed behind him.

 

“I know, but I wanted to see you and then I could take a rest here overnight and continue the ride in the morning instead of riding through the night,” Jonas said innocently as the made it inside.

 

“Haha, so you just want to use me for my house and probably for a drink because you know I always have alcohol around here as I can brew it myself”, Isak said with a smirk as he put the flowers and herbs downs.

 

“That might be true too, you do have the best tasting drink in the area, but I also wanted to make sure you were okay, it has been to long since I got and letter from you”, Jonas said as he sat down in one of the chairs by the fire.

 

“What are you brewing?” Jonas asked as he saw the pot hanging over the fire.

 

“It is just a healing potion, I noticed I was running low. And you know how it is with letters, I would love to send you more letters but Oscars is never here when I need him, like today I wanted to send away a list of ingredients to the store because I was running low on some stuff, but as I finished the list Oscar just took of, like he usually does when I want him to fly to the village for me”, and just as Isak finished the sentence a shriek came and a bird flew through the window and landed on his stick, sitting down, shrieking again, making his presence known.

 

“Oh, for fucks sake Oscars! Just when I don’t need you, you decide to return to help me”, Isak said with a scroll.

 

Jonas just laughed.

 

“Do you want me to take it back with me tomorrow or are you trusting Oscar with it?” Jonas said with a laugh.

 

“Yes please do, I am never sure if my mail get where it is suppose to when Oscars takes it”.

 

“And maybe in return I can have some of your healing potion, my stash is running low”, Jonas said sheepish.

 

“So it is not enough with me giving you a bed to sleep on, food and drinks for you as well as a place for your horse to stay in and you still want some of my healing potion?”, Isak smirked in return.

 

“Haha, you got me there, but do you think you can spare me some?”.

 

“Of course, not from this batch because it won’t be ready by tomorrow morning but I have flasks left so you can have some,” Isak answered as he got over to the fire and lifted out the pot with the help of a towel and sat it aside.

 

“So how are things? For real?”, Jonas asked.

 

Isak walked over to his kitchen area, filled up a new pot with water before getting it in over the fire. He picked up some vegetables and dried herbs. He pulled over a small stool, sat down and started to peel them and picking leafs from stems and adding into the pot. His favourite thing wasn’t to cook but he managed to always make something decent.

 

“Things are good, you know I like living here in the woods, by myself, with the animals to keep me company. Not thanks to Oscar over there but Brun makes up for it, as well as the forest animals”, Isak answered honestly.

 

“But you do get lonely, right?”, Jonas continued to probe.

 

“Sometimes, maybe, but nothing I can’t handle. I like being by myself brewing my potions, selling them to the once needing in the villages around the woods. It’s good money and it’s fun, I like brewing and trying new recipes”, Isak answered with a smile.

 

“Okay, I get it, you like it here”, Jonas answered with a smile himself.

 

Isak got up and put his peels away, they were going to be useful for a salve for bruises. He went over to his cabinet and pulled out a bottle of alcohol and two glasses. He went back and sat down in the chair opposite Jonas as he handed him a glass, half filled with liquid.

 

Jonas took it with a smile and took a big drink of it; savouring it before swallowing and letting out a satisfied noise. He had been right; Isak had the best drinks.

 

“So did it live up to your expectation?”, Isak asked with a smirk.

“Yes it did. It always does. How does you always get is to taste so good and not just sharp of alcohol?”, Jonas asked.

 

“It’s my magic touch, as I said I enjoy brewing and that includes strong beverage for drinking, it’s fun putting in different herbs, spices and even berries”, Isak answered with a smile.

 

And the night continued on in the same matter, more liquid was drunk and bowls of soup was consumed and two happy old friends went to bed after putting the horses away for the night and feeding them.

 

When the sun got up, Isak woke up and slowly made his way out of bed, he took his little bucket with a scrub and a hard soap in it as he picked up a towel and made his way outside to the little clearing not far away to do some wash up. He scrubbed himself down and used the bucket to wash off. Once done he dried of and made his way back to his little cot. Inside he got dressed and headed out to the little house where he let some hens sleep to keep away from predators and in return they gave him eggs.

 

So Isak made his way out there and picked up the eggs they had brooded for him as he said good morning and petted them as a thank you for the eggs.

 

Back inside he started on breakfast as Jonas slept like the dead.

 

It wasn’t until the cot started to smell like egg and tea that Isak heard noises from the bed were Jonas were sleeping.

 

“Mmm... smells good?” Jonas groaned out.

 

“Haha, you would say that, only waking first when the place smells of food”, Isak responded.

 

“Come on, breakfast is almost done, it’s time to get ready and eat before you ride of if you want to make it to the next rest house before sun down”, Isak continued on.

 

Jonas just groaned in response before there were rustling of fabric and not long after Jonas were next to Isak to help set the table and soon breakfast was being eaten and conversation were flowing again.

 

Isak had to admit, he missed his friend, and he should make more of an effort to see him more often.

 

But as Isak said Jonas had to go not long after if he wanted to make it before sun down, which he wanted, mostly to avoid the thieves that came along with the darkness, it was time to say good-bye.

 

So not long after Jonas saddle up his horse again, now with his saddlebags filled with burn cream, healing potion and Isak’s famous homebrewed alcoholic beverage, and not to be forgotten Isak’s shopping list for the local market.

After that Isak was alone so he went out to his garden to take care of it and pluck some weed and putting into his compose and transform it back into dirt.

 

\--

 

It wasn’t until about a week later something new happened around Isak and his cot. His new batch of healing potion was since long done and now he was looking into trying out something new, he had heard about a potion being able heal wounds, like bloody once by just pouring it on them and this would be good to have on hand for his animals if a predator ever dared getting close or for the small and defenceless animals of the forest, Isak did really like to look after them, they were his family.

 

Because the healing potion he had managed to brew so far was for oral intake and couldn’t stop infections that occurred in the wound, which was what he was hoping this would do. The healing potion was good for bruises, headache, stomach-ache or anything else that hurt, as long as it wasn’t an open wound, it would treat it but wouldn’t take care of the infections, which was easy to get, beside it could probably be good to have during battle if you lost a limp and didn’t want to lose your life as well.

 

Isak had never managed to perfect it before but he liked to try whenever he had the time. And now his lavender stood in bloom and he had just this morning seen some algae in the lake.

 

He was out in his garden casting some charms on his lavender plants to prepare them for the potion when he suddenly heard the stomping of horseshoes close by. Isak didn’t pay it to much of attention, people sometimes came passing by, it wasn’t until they stopped instead of passing by Isak concluded his spell and kept his wand ready before he turned towards his gate to see who was there.

 

And to his surprise it was a really beautiful smiling boy that he had never seen before. He seem tall, especially on that horse, and he had blue eyes, blond perfectly laid hair and Isak was taken aback, but as he didn’t know the boy, he kept his wand arm on alert.

 

“Hi, how can I help you?” Isak asked politely.

 

“I am Even”, the boy answered.

 

“Hi Even, what can I do for you?”, Isak countered with.

 

“Oh, of course you don’t know who I am!” Even said happily.

 

Isak just go more confused and Even most have sensed that.

 

“Oh, I am sorry for not introducing myself properly, but I am Even, the new errand boy and I am here with your order. This guy came into the store like a week ago, think he is the town’s blacksmith and said this wizard wanted to have this delivered to him. So once we managed to gather everything up and as soon as one of us were free, which happened to be me this time, I came to deliver your goods”, Even explained with a smile on his lips.

 

“Okay, thank you very much then Even, as costume I will ask if you would like to stay the night to let your horse rest and yourself together with some provision to get yourself back safely to town”, Isak offered as he put his wand away.

 

“Yeah, that would actually be awesome. You know you live in the middle of nowhere right?”, Even asked.

 

“yes, I know”, Isak said with a smile.

 

Isak made his way over to his gate and opened it and went to say hi to the horse. He liked talking to animals so he checked in with the animal to make sure he had a safe trip here. The horse seemed happy, like Even had treated him right so Isak smiled nicely to the horse and took the reins and started to lead the horse with Even still on the horse. He made their way over to his stables where he prepared some hay and some fresh water.

 

Even still sat there staring at Isak with a small fond smile.

 

“Is it okay if a get of?”, Even said braking the spell.

 

“Yeah, that is probably a good idea, letting the horse get some rest”, Isak answered still looking at the horse.

 

Even just gave a small laugh before getting of the horse and starting to unload the saddle and taking it off together with the reins so that the horse could get his break.

 

Isak gave the horse a few more pats on the neck and rubbed his cheek against the horse’s “mule” making sure that the horse felt comfortable and had everything he would need for the night. He then turned to Even.

 

“So do you have my goods?” Isak asked Even.

 

“Yes, they are right here, let me help you caring them inside”, Even offered.

 

“Thank you Even”, Isak said as he showed him the way inside his cot.

 

The made their way inside and Even put down his bags where Isak pointed. Isak made his way over to his potion, checking on it to see if it was making any process.

 

“What you got there?” Even said from right behind him.

 

It made Isak jump, not being used to being sneaked up on.

 

“Oh, this? It’s just an experiment”, Isak answered nonchalantly.

 

“But what is it?” Even inquired.

 

“It might become a potion for killing of infection in wounds, but I have never managed to get it to work before”, Isak explained.

 

“That would be so cool!”, Even burst out.

 

“Thank you, but I have still not managed to get it to work properly in the end”, Isak said as he blushed from the compliment.

 

“Do you do that all the time? Like, brew potions and cast spells? Like are you really a wizard?” Even asked excitedly.

 

“Hah, yeah, you could say that. I brew potions and take orders and sell some if someone needs. Otherwise is just keeping it for friends and myself and of course the forest animals. If there is anything you need I might be able to help you out”, Isak said with a smirk.

 

“Haha, I might take you up on that”, Even said back.

 

“Okay, now where were the ingredients I ordered?”, Isak said as he turned around and made his way over to where Even placed them and started to unpack and put them away. He took forward his replica of the list and checked to make sure he had gotten everything in the right amount and once he check and everything was put away he made his way over to a box, raised his wand, mumbled a spell and tapped the wand on the box before it opened and he took out a small pouch before carefully closing it carefully and putting it away.

 

He turned around to Even who was watching him with a peculiar look. Isak walked over to him and gave him the pouch.

 

“This should be enough to cover the fees of the goods and your trip to here and back” Isak said carefully and with a blush rising as he handed the pouch to Even.

 

“Thank you Isak, I greatly appreciate it”, Even said with a smile as he put it away in his pocket on his belt.

 

“So how about some tea?”, Isak asked.

 

“Gladly”, Even answered.

 

After that they sat down with tea and got to talking, and Isak had a really great time to be honest which had been a while since he had last time before Jonas spontaneous visit. So he smiled and offered Even a smoke, he did after all have a herb garden and of course he had something to get them a bit high, letting their minds fly away.

Even help Isak fix up dinner for the two of them as according to Even Isak didn’t know what he was doing which Isak was gravely offended by, but in the end they laughed it off so the did burn dinner. But it didn’t matter, because the company was good and since Isak plucked forward his brew the food didn’t taste as bad when the mind went fuzzy and everything turned funny.

 

Isak didn’t know what time it was and neither did he care when he ended up in Evens arms. They had been sitting down, drinking more alcohol and sharing a smoke and just talking and Even had dropped a comment about Isak being pretty and Isak answered with Even being handsome and somewhere in between compliments and shots of alcohol Isak was in Evens arm, kissing him sloppily.

 

It had been way too long since Isak had been intimate with anyone and Even was an attractive bloke so Isak could not really find a downside to have some fun together.

 

Isak sat in Even lap as they kissed, Isak had his hands buried in Evens hair and in return Even had his grabbing and massaging his butt, keeping him in place. Isak was grinding down into him, trying to get friction for his hard cock that now was straining against the inside of his underwear, lucky for him who otherwise favoured a robe over pants. Poor Even on the other hand was trapped in his pants, as it was a necessarily if you wanted to ride any longer distance.

 

The kissing was wet and messy, both to desperate to care about it. Somehow Isak managed to get up and drag Even up after him to get them to make their way over to the bed. On the way Even used his now unoccupied hands to unbutton Isak’s robe, leaving him in his underwear. Isak tried to return the favour but every time Even would push away his hands and in the end he was pushed down on the bed instead. As he lay there panting trying to get up and closer to Even, Even started to undress, throwing off his belts, shirts both utter and inner as well as pants and shoes before he joined Isak in the bed, pushing him into the mattress by laying on top of him, and it wasn’t like Isak was complaining, contrary he welcomed the solid weight on top of him.

 

They kissed with newly returned fever and soon they were tugging on each other’s underwear, leaving them naked in bed. There weren’t much finesse to what was happening, it was clear they were both to horny to take things slow and really think them through.

 

Hands soon met with overheated skin, stroking up and down, trying to find the others nirvana for them. Isak was close and when he felt Even’s rough fingers over his entrance he couldn’t help but moan pitifully. But Even didn’t push them in, just continued to tease and with it Isak became so frustrating that he stared to push back on them, trying to get them inside him.

 

He couldn’t understand why Even wouldn’t just push it in, he was definitely willing. It wasn’t until he heard something like lube being communicated to him that his brain started to catch up. Even was asking him if he had any lube or lotion at least, but Isak could do him better than that. He slowly excused himself and in his naked glory walked over to one of his cabinet and taking out a small pot of a thick salve, viscous and fat based to make it long lasting and not making it flow all over the place. It had taken Isak a few tries to perfect it but it wasn’t like he had much else to do, as the hermit he was.

 

When he turned around with pot in hand he could see Even lying in his bed stroking his erection while following his every move. Isak smirked and walked slowly back over, swaying his hips at bit to tease.

 

This seemed to be it for Even because as soon as he was in arms reach he was being pulled down on the bed and maneuverer onto his back as Even kissed him senseless.

 

This time when he felt a finger by his entrance it was slippery and didn’t tease before it was smoothly inserted into him and Isak couldn’t help but to moan in return. Damn, it has been way to long since he had someone else fingers up his ass.

 

Soon one finger turned into two. That turned to three and by the time Even pulled them out Isak was a horny, writhing mess on the bed just waiting for Even to fill him up.

 

And that is precisely what Even did, after putting some salve on his cock he carefully pressed inside, all the way in one go. He paused once inside to check in with Isak but Isak didn’t have any problems, he just wanted to be fucked, hard so he told Even just that and not longer he was being flipped over and pushed up on his knees with his shoulder in the mattress as Even pushed back in and started to fuck him.

 

Isak moaned and groaned with every stroke, but he didn’t start to whine until Even found his sweet spot, which made Isak see stars and contrasting his muscles, which made Even groan in return.

 

They wouldn’t make it much longer so Even got one hand around Isak’s cock and it didn’t take more than a few strokes for Isak to come, tightening up on Even again, making him do a few more thrust before he came deep inside Isak.

 

They both collapse in a sweaty heap on the bed, trying to catch their breaths again.

 

Isak grabbed a blanket and roughly scrubbed of the semen on his stomach before giving it to Even who dried himself of and Isak’s ass before dumping it on the floor and pulling up a quilt and some felts over them. He pulled Isak close to himself and sighed in contentment. Isak himself gave a small smile before snuggling closer to Even.

 

The next time Isak woke up it was long after sun up as Isak could feel his cot had gotten hotter as it did when the morning sun shined in. But for once he didn’t feel like complaining about it. It was very cosy being wrapped in Even’s long arms. He snuggled closer and closed his eyes for a while longer.

 

He had dozed of again but as soon as he felt Even stir beside him he woke again, smiling as he met Evens blue eyes.

 

“Morning”.

 

“Morning”.

 

“Any stress getting back?”, Isak asked.

 

“Nah, not really, doesn’t really matter when I get back”.

 

“Cool”, Isak said as he sat up and stretched, feeling the dried come pulling at his skin.

 

“I am going to get clean up, dried cum itches”, Isak said as he climbed out of the bed.

 

“Do you mean in the lake?” Even asked as he stretched on the bed, looking all tall and handsome.

 

“Yeah, I, wait. How did you know about that?”, Isak asked confused, he hadn’t told anyone of his habit of bathing in the lake instead of just fetch water and clean up with a rag.

 

“Oh! You must have mentioned it yesterday, we were quite drunk after all”, Even tried to explain.

 

“No, I didn’t, I don’t tell anyone that so how did you know?”, Isak said with anger in his voice. He turned around, a towel around him and wand aimed at Even.

 

“If you are not careful with you next answer I will not only hex your balls of I will make sure you never feel the pleasure of an orgasm ever again”, Isak said coldly.

 

“You can do that?!” Even exclaimed in both surprise and fright.

 

“Just try me. Now how do you know I like to clean up in the lake?”.

 

“Uh, I saw you do it once”, Even confessed with a sighed.

 

This in return made Isak blush, he never thought anyone would see him there.

 

“Why were you there? It is far from any road and very secluded?”.

 

“I was out for a delivery and got lost and my horse needed some water so I set out to see what I could find, and I found this really picturesque lake, and as I was filling up my bottles someone emerged from the other side of the lake, it was this really cute boy, he had blond curly hair and without further do he got undressed and got into the water. I was afraid said boy would see me and yell at me about being a perv or something, so I took of before I could scare him as it was obviously he didn’t expect company”, Even explained.

 

“Oh my god! You were spying on me?!”.

 

“No I wasn’t, it was an accident, as I said my intent was only to find some water for the rest of the ride home, not to find cute boys bathing in the lake”.

 

“Could you stop that?”.

 

“Stop what?”.

 

“Calling me cute”.

 

“Why?”.

 

“Because I am not cute, I am a guy”.

 

“Fully aware of that”.

 

“So stop it”.

 

“No”.

 

“What do you meant no?”.

 

“I think you are cure and I don’t care if you think a guy can’t be called cute, because according to me the guy in front of me is very cute, especially when he is pouting”.

 

“I am not pouting”, Isak answered, knowing fully well he was pouting.

 

“Of course you’re not”, Even said with a warm smile.

 

“So… do you wanna join me for a bath or would you rather stay here?”, Isak asked a he blushed behind the pout.

 

“Sure I can come with, have an extra towel?”, Even said as he as well got up.

 

Isak could feel his blush deepen again as he couldn’t help but looking at Even in all of his naked glory.

 

Even caught his eyes and gave him a coy smile in return.

 

Isak looked away and went to grab an extra towel from the shelf, giving it to Even and started to busy himself with finding some soap and a scrub and put into his little wood bucket.

 

When he looked back Even had rapped a towel around himself so Isak slipped into his shoes and started making his way towards the lake, he knew Even was behind him, he could feel his eyes on himself.

 

The lake was just a few minutes away and soon they reached it, making Isak a bit more relaxed again. This was familiar even if Even being there was new he could deal with it. Isak went over to where he usually put down his things; a good place to enter the lake on and then unceremonial dropped the towel and got into the slightly chilly water, the sun only have had the time to heat up the surface water. But Isak enjoyed it, liking the cooling effect it had.

 

He had been so rapped up in himself he hadn’t notice Even getting into the water and sneaking up behind him and rapping his arms around him.

 

Isak squealed.

 

Even laughed.

 

Isak turned around and with him pulled a wave of water, plashing all over Even, soaking him.

 

In return Even eyes light up with mischief before he flung himself on Isak and dragging both of them down under the surface.

 

They emerge facing each other, the sun shining on the water and on the boys; making them look into each other eyes, smiling and leaning into the other to make cold lips meet in a kiss.

 

When they pull back they were laughing; god it was a perfect scenario.

 

They stay in the water a little bit longer and play around before they washed up and headed back to Isak’s little cot.

 

They drank some more; they smoke some more and Even cooked some. They enjoyed each others company and it wasn’t until sunset when Isak was making his way out to water his plants and feed the horses and hens that he reflected over that Even was still there and hadn’t gone back yet, which was weird because if he was an errand boy, he would probably need to head back and out again.

 

Isak mumbles to himself as he cleans the stall, he mumbles spell of good health and well being. He is so into it that he doesn’t notice Even leaning by the door, smiling to himself.

 

Isak then moved on to talk with the horses, his and Evens, making sure they were happy and content, which they told him they were; apparently the company has been very nice according to Isak’s horse and Even’s couldn’t help but agree.

 

Isak also asked how Even’s horse was feeling after the ride, if he feels rested or needs another day. Even’s horse says he could need some more time, not used to these long rides, which surprised Isak because that should not be the case if Even was a errand boy.

 

But Isak lets it slides for now, rather asking Even about it than his horse, because Even can’t understand them and that is unfair. As he looks up, he sees Even standing by the door and Isak gives him a nod and a smile in return.

 

“What were you to talking about?”, Even asked him.

 

“Nothing special, apparently they are liking the company and your horse seems to still be a bit tired from the ride over but he is getting back on track”, Isak answered him. Giving the horse on last pat before making his way over to Even.

 

“I just have to ask, why were you mumbling before?” Even asked him curiously.

 

“Oh, I did?”, Isak answered in surprise.

 

“Yeah, you did!”

 

“Then it was probably just some spells”.

 

“Spells?”

 

“I am after all a witch”.

 

“Haha, that is true”, Even’s smiles big as he laughs.

 

“I do it without thinking of it, it’s like second nature to me by now. It is nothing special, just some spells hoping for well being and a safe life from bad spirits. I do it anywhere I go, for everything I do and care about. I put spells warring of bad spirits and attracting well meaning once to my plants, my potions, my animals and everything else I own. We all need some good luck from the universe”, Isak says with a smile and knowing glint in his eyes.

 

“That sound very nice, are you done here so we can go back inside?”, Even asked as he pulled Isak into a hug.

 

“Yeah, I am done here”, Isak says as he hugged Even back.

 

Isak didn’t know what would happen over the next few day or later on, but he did enjoy having Even here and it seemed that not only him was enjoying the company. The whole garden seemed to sing as well as the spirits around him, maybe even the whole universe. Isak couldn’t help but smile into it. He didn’t care; he just tightened his hold on Even, hoping he didn’t have to let go anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> If you did feel free to leave a kudos or a comment!  
> I might write a epilogue in the future but I am not sure when I have the time or if it is necessary.


End file.
